Victor (Hedgehog)
Victor (Hedgehog) is Willow's pet. He is a wild hedgehog that she found in the laundry room and decided to make this hedgehog her pet and names it Victor because he's so prickly! Beginning When Willow found him in the laundry room while trying to help heal Joy's broken heart, she put him in a box. When Mara and Joy told her that she couldn't keep it she ignored them and kept the hedgehog in her room and visited it whenever she could. Mara- who at the time didn't know that Willow had the hedgehog in the box- threw out all of Jerome's gifts to Joy so she (Mara) could move on from him. Thankfully though, Willow didn't know about the incident just yet or she would have been incredibly saddened. Mara and Joy then realize their mistake and they try to find the hedgehog but they can't. There was only one option left and that was to resort to Jerome, since his motto states that he can "get anything". This was a bit of a problem because Joy and Jerome had recently broken up and Jerome wouldn't talk to Joy because he was heartbroken. Still Joy had to help her friend and so she asked Jerome to help them find a random wild hedgehog to cover up the tracks of losing the hedgehog. This way they can put it in a box and pretend that they never lost it in the first place. Jerome ends up searching high and low for a hedgehogwhich shows that he still loved Joy even though he found out that she only went out with him so Mara could have her revenge. The plan was to make Jerome fall in love with Joy and then Joy would break his heart so he wouldn't break other girls hearts ever again. Jerome finds a random hedgehog and gives it to Joy and Mara. When they give the new hedgehog to Willow, they find Victor the hedgehog underneath Willow's bed all along. However instead of asking questions, Willow presumed that Victor and this hedgehog were in love so she called the new hedgehog Trudy. Later though after it was revealed that Victor was the reason that the House was full of fleas, Joy and Mara told her that perhaps it would be for the best that tshe releases Victor back where he belongs. Back into the wild because he is a wild hedgehog. Role In The Show Victor the hedgehog plays an''' extremely''' important role in the ending of the show. He is the reason that during a science class, the Anubis House residents were scratching uncontollably. It turned out to be fleas caused by Victor the hedgehog and they were all called back to the house because of the infestation of fleas. Therefore they were put under lockdown in Anubis House, which made it much easier for Robert Frobisher-Smythe to claim all of the students' pure souls for Ammut the Consumer. The fleas also caused Willow to release Victor and Trudy in to the wild which was the woods. While she did this, Eddie stumbled in to her and dropped KT's moon key on the forest ground. He rushed away soon afterwards and that was when Willow found the key on the forest floor. She picked it up curiously and placed it in her pocket when Eddie didn't hear her calling after him to tell him that he'd dropped it. This was why Willow did not become a sinner when Robert took the souls of the school at the "Pep Rally". The moon key protects people from becoming sinners due to it's magical, ancient, Egyptian power that it holds. She helped K.T and Eddie by telling them what had happened. Category:Animals Category:House of Anubis Category:Season 3 Category:Article stubs